Advancements in the field of computer technology allow for the processing of high volumes of data, including the computer processing of various kinds of the digital content. The computerized generation of summaries of the digital content is one of the more complex tasks of computer linguistics. The main task of the computerized generation of summaries of the digital content has two aspects: (i) processing speed (insofar as some brief summaries need to be created “on the fly”) and (ii) precision (i.e. provision of a brief summary without losing overall meaning).
U.S. patent application no. US20140072285 (pub. 13 Mar. 2014) discloses techniques for summarizing media. A viewer-interaction analyzer receives a media file containing media, the media file including a plurality of segments. A segment of the media file is scored based on interactions of a set of raters. Viewer metrics on the segment of the media file are measured based on interactions with the segment of the media file by a set of viewers. A set of feature vectors are formed based on the measured viewer interactions, where feature vectors in the set of feature vectors are based on interactions of the set of viewers. A model is trained based on the set of feature vectors and the score assigned to the segment of the media file. The model is applied to segments of the media file to generate an interest rating for segments of the media file. An edited media file is generated based on segments of the media file having interest ratings that meet a criterion.
U.S. patent application no. US2015027390 (pub. 1 Oct. 2015) discloses a system and method for the generation of a compressed version of a multimedia content item. Multimedia content item is summarized based on its audio track and a desired compression budget. The audio track is extracted and processed by an automatic speech recognizer to obtain a time-aligned text transcript. The text-transcript is partitioned into a plurality of segment sequences. An informativeness score based on a salience score and a diversity score is computed for each of the segments. A coherence score is also computed for the segments in the plurality of sequences. A subsequence of one of the segment sequences that optimizes for informativeness and coherence is selected for generating a new content item summarizing the multimedia content item.
U.S. patent application No US20140156651 (pub. 5 Jun. 2014) discloses a method for the automatic generation of a compressed version of media content. An automatic summarizing method comprises: receiving from a computerized device a request for summarizing a media content; segmenting the media content into a plurality of segments; wherein an at least one of the plurality of segments is associated with a metadata; wherein said metadata comprising characteristics; ranking a relevancy of each of the plurality of segments; wherein the ranking comprising associating scores to the segments according to the metadata; and selecting an at least one selected segment from said plurality of segments; wherein the at least one selected segment is associated with a highest score from the scores.